1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with a stable connection with a counterpart connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly is used for connecting with two PCBs. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,861, an electrical connector assembly includes a receptacle and a plug mating with the receptacle. Said receptacle includes a first insulating housing defining a receiving room and a plurality of first contacts retained in the first insulating housing. Said first insulating housing has four peripheral sidewalls surrounding the receiving room and a tongue portion surrounded by said sidewalls and extending upwardly into the receiving room. The first contact includes a first mating portion retained on an inner surface of the sidewall and a second mating portion retained on one side of the tongue portion opposite to said first mating portion. The plug includes a second insulating housing and a plurality second contacts mating with said first contacts. Said second contact has a first contacting arm retained on an outer surface of the sidewall for mating with the first mating portion and a second contacting arm retained on an inner surface of the sidewall for mating with the second mating portion and defining a U-shaped structure with said first mating portion. Said first contacting arm has a rigid tip end abutting against the sidewall without flexibility. During the receptacle mates with the plug, if the first contacts of the receptacle mate with the second contacts of the plug along a direction offset to a premeditated mating direction, a dimensional tolerance will be generated between said first contacts and second contacts. Said rigid first contacting arm is retained in the sidewall and fails to provide a flexible mating force during the mating process. As a result, the rigid first contacting arm can not absorb said dimensional tolerance and adjust the mating process to get a stable connection between the first contacts and the second contacts.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.